Medical navigation systems are known to provide navigation information, for example to a cardiologist, a physician or other clinical stuff, to provide the user with information about an object of interest, for example a patient. Such navigation information is in particular needed during catheter interventional procedures, such as a PTCA (Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty), for example to treat cardiac stenoses. In WO 2008/104921, cardiac roadmapping is performed on the basis of at least one of a global correlation determination of a first image sequence of the object of interest and a second image sequence of the object of interest and a correlation determination of a first image of the object of interest and a second image of the object of interest on the basis of an identification of a first object and a second object and a first image and a second image. As a result, a 2D live image is combined with a 2D roadmap as navigating information. However, because vessel structures, in particular cardiovascular structures, are often complex, and because usually seen in projection in a 2D plane, the roadmap can be rather complex and thus the roadmap can often be perceived as complex to interpret.